


Information of Bitties for dummies

by Drjaslaine



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drjaslaine/pseuds/Drjaslaine
Summary: Just a book full of info for the Bitty Au
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Bitties' name

So yeah,Like the title said,This is a new au that I made,Its called Bitty smiles,

Whats a Bitty you may ask,Well a bitty is a smaller and more version of a character,When you make a certain character a bitty,you make multiples of them,Making them a species,Think of it like dogs and their different breeds,

Bitty in most stories are usually seen as adoptable and companions,So they are like semi pets,But of course,they are friends not pets,

I already made each of the sfm characters' species name and height and well here ya go,

Not the most creative but this is all I can think off,  
Dr. Habit-Teethies  
Dallas Smuth-Artsies,  
Borbra Luddington-Twittles,  
Gerry Podunk-Scammies,  
Kamal Bora-Lilies,  
Gillis Soco-Teddies,  
Jerafina Tabouli-Drunkies,  
Jimothan Botch-Either Bartends or Jimmies,  
Lulia fame-Famers or "pls gib me a better name if u have one qwq"  
Marv Truncler-Fishers,  
Millie Coulro-Militints,*(from the word Militant that also means Aggressive)  
Mirphy Fotoparat-Photographies,  
Nat Vancey-Dhampirs,  
Questionette-Frenchies,  
Parsley botch-biters,  
Putunia Mollar-Punchers,  
Randy Hapukurk-Scenties,  
Ronbo-Clownies,  
Tiff webber-Sings,  
Tim Tam-Thieves,  
Trencil Varnnia-Vampies,  
Trevor Garbo-AWESOME WEREWOLVES!!Pupsies,  
Wallus Breadbear-?????? 

Also since owners can name their bitties whatever they want,In my story the Bitties' name that the reader adopts will be their original names in the normal au,


	2. Heights

Teethies-6'5 inch(adult),3'5 inch(child)  
Artsies-4 inch(adult),2'5 inch (child)  
Twittles-7 inch(adult),4 inch(child)  
Scammies,Frenchies,Scenties,Drunkies,Bartends,Sings,Vampies,Famers-5 inch(adult),3 inch(child)  
Biters-4'5(adults),2 inch(child,  
Photographies-7'5 inch(adults),4 inch(child)  
Clownies,Teddies-5'5 inch(adults),3'5(child)  
Punchers,Thieves,Dhampirs,Pupsies,Militints-5 inch(adult),3 inch(child)  
Fishers-4 inch (fully grown),3 inch(Child)


	3. Teethies

Teethies are one of the most affectionate of the bitties,(if you earn his trust of course)and not to mention the third tallest, they have the softest hair you could imagine and really good gardeners too, his green skin would help him hide among the vegetation so you might have to keep an eagle eye if you ever let him plant in your garden,

However, despite this, teethies are not reccomended for first time adopters, as he requires a lot of attention and patience, so even if teethies are the most popular bitty, the species unfortunately are commonly abandoned and abused due to irreponsible,Inexperienced and/or abusive owners, to the point where some shelters have made a requirement that an owner must have some experience with bitties for a while now about a year,

Many of the abadoned Teethies are forced to live out in the streets, often getting aggresive just to survive out there, his claws are no joke, they are not sharp enough to seriously injure a human, but those claws could seriously harm a bitty with ease, this is why unlike other bitties, Teethies would live alone rather than a group, there are a few that manage to live in groups of other bitties but thats rare,

Of course, you can adopt a much younger teethy so that he can be bonded with you much earlier and easier, However, if you have knowledge about bitties for a year or more now, you can try adopting a abused/abandoned one and give the little guy a chance of life,

Now of course, do not force him to come out of the cage if he doesn't want to, instead just leave him alone for a few days, of course make sure you always check on him and give him a balanced diet, he doesn't like sugar as it bad for the teeth so don't give him too much, talk to him softly and do not raise your voice suddenly, make a dirt bed in the cage,placed some seeds and make sure that sunlight hits it so that your teethy can plant as his heart desires,

Now if your Teethy starts getting curious,start letting him explore the house, watch him from afar but always let him know that you are here to avoid scaring him, offer him some of his favorite food, and do not make comments about their teeth, 

Now comes the longest part,letting your bitty come to you, this can take weeks or months if you have a abused/abadoned Teethy, but it will be worth it, stay still and calm when he approuches you, any sudden movements can scare him, once he does let you pet him, be very gentle, comb his hair gently and carefully, 

If you keep this up, well congratulations, you should be able to earn a Teethy's trust, he will now follow you everywhere, he loves riding on your shoulders or if you wear a hoodie, he loves to ride on the pockets, he also makes sure to remind you to brush your teeth,Lile their namesakes, he will remind you not to eat too much sugary treats and to always floss,

Now when it comes to Other bitties, Teethies will be alright with most of them, he will get along better with Lilies and might have some problems with thieves,pupsies and punchers but he will get along with them when given the time,Speaking of Lilies,Teethies and Lilies are most commonly to see the other as mates due to how much they can help one another,

Their diets are pretty balanced,give them some fruits and veggies, and small portions of meat every week,just don't give him too much,

Well thats all for now,next up, will be Lilies,


End file.
